


Undead Desires

by LethanWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Blow Job, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Purring Omega, Purring Yuuri, Scenting, Sex, Shower Sex, Team Bonding, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi, Zombie, Zombie Volunteer Work, Zombies, makeup artist yuuri, skater Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: He walked forward with his hand outstretched ready to take the Omegas hand into his own. With the grace that only an Omega could hold Yuuri reached forward, his tiny soft hand slotting effortlessly into Victors as the Alpha brought it up to his nose. With Phichit he’d barely inhaled, with Yuuri he inhaled deeply. The scent hit him like a brick to the face and yet Victor knew the boy was on suppressants, he could smell them and the suppressant soap.‘Victor Nikiforov,’ Victor said, surprising himself with how clear his voice was. Now that he was looking at Yuuris face again he could see the blush gently dusting across the boys’ features. Painting them an even more beautiful colour than any makeup artist ever could.‘Y-Yuuri Katsuki,’ the boy mumbled.‘Yuuri,’ Victor breathed his name like a prayer, ‘it’s very good to meet you.’{In a bid to get the Russian team to bond Victor leads the group of Alphas to a game where they all volunteer as zombies. Though he's 28 and should be married and settled down, he's never met the right person. Then fate smiles upon him when the beautiful makeup artist Yuuri is waiting to do his zombie makeup.}





	Undead Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was working as a professional zombie in the very setting that Victor finds himself in. I had a short exchange with the makeup artists and for the following 6 hours after while working, dreamed up this little fic idea. So I hope you like it!

Victor was luckier than most.  
  
At least figure skating was close to what he had originally dreamed of being – a dancer. In fact, he’d been growing doing both figure skating and dancing so when he presented as an Alpha he knew instantly which professional career he was going to pick.

 

If he’d presented as an Omega which was what everyone expected, given his long hair and feminine frame, then he’d have become a dancer. In the world of Alpha, Beta and Omegas there were so many rules surrounding what you could and couldn’t become based on your secondary gender.

 

Alphas were forced to become athletes, politicians, managers, military or head of military or any other ‘strong’ or ‘leader like’ professions. Omegas were forced to become dancers, makeup artists, cooks, receptionists, waitresses, assistants, nurses, cleaners, child care workers, teaching assistants or teachers of very young children etc.

 

Betas filled in everything in between. There were also significant wage differences between the dynamics, with Alphas getting paid more than 30% what the typical Beta earned on average and even more than Omegas. Of course this was dependent on the job, a very successful Omega dancer could clear more in wages than an Alpha shop manager for example.

 

So Victor was indeed lucky that he already had an idea of what he wanted and though it was swatted a little he just geared all his dancing towards the ice. This meant he was allowed to still take dance lessons and never once had to worry about appearing too much like an Omega because it was mandatory for his role as a professional athlete.

 

There was one worry that he still carried. Normally all dynamics were mated and bonded and married by the age of 25. It was frowned upon for it to happen any older than that and Victor was already nearing 28 and still no sign of a mate. It wasn’t from lack of trying, he’d been on several dates and even let his coach Yakov set him up once or twice. He’d tried all the secondary genders; Omegas, Betas and Alphas. Even his best friend Chris and he had hooked up on occasion with an understanding that if neither were married by the time both were over 25 they’d marry each other. However it wasn’t to be, Chris was 24 when he met the love of his life; a Beta singer called Masumi Keller. They met when Chris was trying to figure out music for his free skate and fell in love with the overly sexualised twang of the swiss singer. They met when Masumi learned that Chris was to use one of his songs and the rest was history.

 

Of the dynamics Victor had been with he preferred Omegas, their scents were more pleasant but there was one issue… male Omegas weren’t that common. They only made up around 2% of the entire population and of them… only some were gay. It was stereotypical to assume someone gay or straight based on their secondary genders but male Omegas did seem to have the anatomy that required them to be with a male partner. However there were now toys and other ways around this that few Omegas conformed to their bodies’ anatomy.

 

This presented an issue for Victor though as a gay male Alpha. He forced himself to stop believing he’d meet an Omega of his dreams a while ago and since then he’d become steadily more abashed at the lack of pleasant Betas and Alphas.

Now even his sponsors were putting pressure on him. They wanted more than just the gold medals they wanted a man they could market and anyone over the age of 25 without a mate appeared to be ‘dateless’ or ‘faulty’ in some way.

 

His own growing loneliness was affecting his skating. He was still winning gold even if it didn’t bring him much joy. So he focused his efforts onto other things, which was why they ended up here.

 

‘Victor, I don’t see why you had to drag me,’ Yakov grumbled as they made their way towards the giant abandoned warehouse.

‘It’s team bonding Yakov,’ Victor said cheerfully, ‘we never do something outside of skating and going for meals as a team.’

‘Well I’m excited,’ Yuri smirked beside him. When he’d announced his idea the young punk had been one of the first on board for it. With his enthusiasm eventually came Yakovs resentful agreement. Yakov always had a soft spot for Yuri.

‘I kind of am too,’ Mila chuckled as she skipped along beside them. The band of Alphas ducked inside the door and gazed around a barren cold room filled with tables and unused chairs. From an office to the right a woman appeared. She had long reddish hair tied up in a pony tail with loose strands falling down gazing at them with huge hazel eyes.

‘Are you here to play or volunteer?’ she asked.

‘Hi, my name is Victor,’ he said stepping forward and watching as her eyes widened slightly. ‘We spoke on the phone?’

‘Yes, V-Victor Nikiforov?’ she swallowed thickly and nodded, ‘yes we’ve been expecting you. The makeup artists are waiting, the other zombies have arrived, you’re a little late?’

‘I am sorry,’ he smiled sympathetically to her, they were meant to be here at four for makeup but it was now five and the game started in an hour. ‘Someone had a few issues,’ he glanced back at Georgi who had a mental breakdown over a picture on instagram. Seemed his ex had found someone new. Even as Victor looked at him, his eyes were glazed over with tears. Unlike Victor though, Georgi was seeing someone new even if she wasn’t the one he was pining after he knew how important it was to settle down. Victor pushed the thoughts from his mind as they followed a short Japanese woman out into the warehouse that was effectively turned into a giant maze. Victor was terrible with names so he was thankful when she re-introduced herself.

‘My name is Yuko by the way,’ she smiled back to Yakov and the others. They chatted amicably as they were lead around a dizzying array of fake plasterboard walls and one or two cars that had been left abandoned with police tape around them.

‘Okay here we go,’ she lifted up a curtain covering up a hidden area of the warehouse for them to duck under, ‘you’ll get your makeup done first then you’ll be briefed by the Zomboss.’

Victor grinned as he ducked under behind an excited Yuri who was first in the makeup line. A lot of the other zombie volunteers – a mix of Omegas, Betas and Alphas were sitting around in bloodied costumes trying to eat some snacks awkwardly without damaging their prosthetic makeup.

Victors grin just grew larger at the sight of all the dynamics mixing, their scents completely muted by the scent of fake blood, suppressant soap and warehouse dust.

‘This doesn’t look very sanitary,’ Mila frowned as she watched two Betas and an Omega sitting on the dust riddled floor eating a McDonalds.

‘It’s not about being sanitary,’ Yuri growled rolling his eyes at her, ‘its about scaring the shit out of people.’

‘Oh you’re Victor Nikiforov,’ a foreign accent drawled and Victor turned to see a tanned boy with large brown eyes looking at him. ‘Yuuri is going to flip his shit,’ he laughed. The boy was obviously an Omega, the slight scent wafting off him and his build would suggest so.

‘Why would I flip?’ Yuri asked confused.

‘Not you,’ the boy grinned, ‘another Yuuri,’ the boy stepped forward and held up his hand, ‘I’m Phichit one of the makeup artists.’

Victor took his hand and bit his tongue from introducing himself like an idiot.

‘It’s lovely to meet you Phichit,’ Victor said instead, feeling the need to say something at least.

‘Oh not as lovely as it is for me to meet you, believe me,’ a mysterious grin lit up the boys features as Victor grazed his nose along the boys wrist scent gland – a common greeting for Alpha and Omega dynamics. Victor straightened up and stepped out the way as the boy was greeted by the others, but his gaze kept flickering back to Victors. If Victor didn’t know any better he’d say he was being flirted with. The boy was attractive and his scent was fresh, like pines. But there was no attraction there. Victor was beginning to jokingly think he was asexual when Phichit led them towards the makeshift makeup room.

The first thing that Victor was hit with was a scent so hard to describe and yet so potently delicious. Like something fresh on a warm day… maybe like vanilla ice cream with some kind of syrup or strawberry topping. It consumed him, bubbled in his throat like he was gurgling and unable to breathe. It hit him so badly that for a moment he stopped at the door, unable to walk forward.

There perched on the makeup table, one leg bent on the stool and another dangling down towards the floor was the most beautiful creature Victor had ever seen. His large brown eyes gazing through thick framed glasses towards his hand which was curled and smudged with different colours of makeup. His face seemed contemplative and his black shirt was dusted with powder and other bits of makeup Victor didn’t recognise. His hair fell down around his face looking as soft as silk and he had the most adorable little nose. The other Russians pushed passed Victor unsure why he’d halted just inside the door but Yakov came to stand beside him. Victor could feel his coaches eyes on him but the Russian champion just couldn’t look away from the beautiful boy.

‘Yuuri the final zombies are here,’ Phichit’s voice quivered as he said the words. They sounded distant and far away, like Victor was listening through a long tunnel.

‘They’re late,’ Yuuri said without looking up. He leaned over and picked up a tiny brush, dipping it into something and smudging it into the colours on his hand before blending it with a finger. When there was no response he gazed up, his dark brown eyes meeting Victors and he froze. In that moment Victor was sure something passed between them, certainly the boys scent became even more potent if that was at all possible. It enveloped Victor, like it was trying to suffocate him and blocking out everything else until Victor was almost drowning. Despite over two decades of athletic training Victor felt his legs quiver below him and he nearly buckled, but his hand caught the frame of the door and another strong hand secured around his upper arm stopping him from falling. Everyone in the diminutive space was silent and still Victor and the Japanese man called Yuuri did not break eye contact.

He’d heard the stories of course, of how potent an Omegas scent could be to an Alpha. Some Alphas were incredibly lucky to be affected by nearly all Omega scent but Victor never had. There were scents he liked more than others, sure but he’d never had one hit him like this. He’d often wondered if it was all fabricated, if it were nothing more than talk of a few mythomanes that had gotten out of hand.

‘What’s happening?’ Victor heard the young Alpha Yuri ask.

‘Shush now,’ Yakovs voice scolded. There was another beats silence then he heard Phichit’s voice.

‘Well now who is going first?’ he seemed to be trying to break the sudden tension in the room.

‘Finally,’ Yuri sneered, ‘I will.’ There was movement that broke the spell a little as Yuri walked in front of Victor momentarily cutting off the potency of Yuuris scent so Victor could snap out of it. He steadied himself and Yakov let go of his arm.

‘V-Victor?’ If Victor hadn’t been looking directly at Yuuri he’d not have believed it was him speaking. It was like an angel had just said his name, whispered it so purely and yet… so breathlessly in his ear.

It took Victor a moment to realise how rude he was being, he hadn’t properly introduced himself to the Omega yet and as far as formality went that was being about as rude as kicking puppies. He straightened up, squaring his shoulders and standing to his full height which for an Alpha wasn’t very tall. He walked forward with his hand outstretched ready to take the Omegas hand into his own. With the grace that only an Omega could hold Yuuri reached forward, his tiny soft hand slotting effortlessly into Victors as the Alpha brought it up to his nose. With Phichit he’d barely inhaled, with Yuuri he inhaled deeply. The scent hit him like a brick to the face and yet Victor knew the boy was on suppressants, he could smell them and the suppressant soap. There was no reason for his scent to be so strong and no reason for Victor to react as badly to it as he was. It took all his strength to straighten up and let go instead of pulling Yuuri into him and devouring the boy until he was a writhing mess in his arms.

‘Victor Nikiforov,’ Victor said, surprising himself with how clear his voice was. Now that he was looking at Yuuris face again he could see the blush gently dusting across the boys’ features. Painting them an even more beautiful colour than any makeup artist ever could.

‘Y-Yuuri Katsuki,’ the boy mumbled. 

‘Yuuri,’ Victor breathed his name like a prayer, ‘it’s very good to meet you.’

Yuuri quickly took his hand back and slipped down off the table as Victor backed up to give him room. He took a second to compose himself and a smile breached his features.

He looked so adorable when he smiled.

He slipped passed Victor and towards a table to their right.

‘Who will I makeover first then?’ he asked as his eyes travelled over the group. Victor watched him move across the room. He’d never really be interested in fashion before. Not really, not to the point of knowing designers or anything. But by the Lord did he want to thank whatever genius came up with the idea of black leather pants. They clung beautifully, shiny and reflecting the lights of the warehouse as he moved forward. It left very little to the imagination. The young Japanese man was hiding a very well toned little ass.

‘Victor,’ Yakov cleared his throat and Victor was snapped from his daydreams as he finally tore his eyes away from Yuuri for the first time since entering the room. ‘Did you want to go first or shall I?’

‘Y-you,’ Victor quickly stepped back and allowed Yakov in front of him. His coach eyed him with an appraising look from the corner of his eye as he stepped towards the stool. Victor ducked out of his view and went to stand beside Mila and Georgi who were also both staring at him. He tried not to meet anyones eyes as he watched Yuuri move back towards the table. He wanted to go last so he could possibly have some time alone with Yuuri.

‘How did you get into this profession then Yuuri?’ Yakov asked, making amicable conversation probably for the sake of Victor. Victor felt his full attention drawn to the conversation, listening intently. He wanted to learn absolutely everything there was possible about this incredibly attractive Omega.

‘Well,’ Yuuri had such a shy smile on his features as he gently removed Yakovs hat so he could begin work on his face. ‘My sister used to get me to do her eye make up all the time because she could never get it even on both sides, but regular makeup was always boring to me despite being good at it.’ He spoke as he lifted some kind of weird latex skin up towards Yakovs face and trimmed it gently with scissors to get it to fit. ‘When I presented as an Omega,’ he frowned as he said it and Victor took note, clearly he wasn’t happy about it, ‘I had to come up with a different line of work.’

‘What were you doing originally?’ Yakov asked and Victor watched a little bit of pink dust Yuuri’s features.

‘Oh you know, little bit of this and tha-’

‘He was training to become a professional figure skater with me,’ Phichit supplied happily.

‘Oh really?’ Victor couldn’t help himself, he was leaning forward now, his eyes wide and eager. Yuuri refused to meet his gaze but there was a beautiful shade of colour making its way back onto his face at the comment.

‘I-well- yes,’ he sighed shaking his head, ‘I did ballet too but after the presentation the ballet never felt right on it’s own without being on the ice.’ He sighed and Victor felt sad. Here he was a professional figure skater, something Yuuri clearly wanted to be but was stuck doing this make up role instead. The world just wasn’t fair.

‘But I’m fine here, special effects makeup is far more interesting and I wanted to be able to help my friend with her business when we decided to take it internationally.’

‘Yuuri you didn’t tell them about your obsession with V-‘

‘So that’s why we’re here,’ Yuuri said really loudly, cutting off whatever it was Phichit was about to say. He tossed his friend a warning glare and Phichit pursed his lips and continued his work to make Yuri look like a member of the undead.

Victor frowned, he really wanted to know what Phichit was about to say, he wanted to know what obsessions the beautiful man had.

‘Special effects makeup is a cool profession,’ Yuri put in quickly, ‘you guys get to travel all over and do this?’

‘Yes,’ Yuuri smiled towards the youngest Russian and Victor was impressed with how nice the blond boy was being. ‘Though it felt weird coming to Detroit, as far as I was made to believe, they didn’t really require much makeup to look like the dead.’ They all chuckled lightly at his comment as he started to apply glue and prosthetics to Yakov.

The chat then swayed towards ice skating, Yuuri seemed genuinely interested and it seemed he still followed the sport. He chatting to Mila and Georgi about their performances and they all laughed once Yuri and Yakov were done. The makeup looked amazing and the Omegas were well praised but there was something humorous in the fact that it was Yakov under all that makeup. 

The makeup that Yuuri had applied saw huge oozing swells rise out of Yakovs head and thanks to Phichit, Yuri looked like his cheek had been a little ripped off.

‘What did you use for the brains?’ Mila asked disgusted as she gazed at the top of Yakovs head.

‘Marshmallow,’ Yuuri hummed, ‘means it’s edible if you wanted to add a bit of disgusting dynamic to the game.’

‘That’s genius,’ Yuri stared up at Yavoks head and turned to Yuuri with a look of total adoration on his face. It made the Alpha part of Victor a little jealous and he had to fight down his bodies instinct to growl at the younger boy. Though it was odd to see Yuri being amicable towards another human being, Victor shouldn’t have been too surprised, the grumpy teenager loved his horror movies and always pointed out the amazing special effects and makeup.

Once Mila and Georgi were done- Mila sporting a disgustingly disfigured nose and Georgi with a ripped cheek, Victor stepped forward.

‘He’s all yours,’ Phichit chuckled as he ducked out the room to show the others where they would be waiting. Victor wasn’t stupid, he knew that everyone was leaving them alone because they could sense or even smell the obvious attraction. Yuuri seemed to notice this too and seemed a little embarrassed by it but Victor didn’t mind. In fact he’d have to thank them all later.

‘So um,’ Yuuri turned to pick something up nearly knocking a glue bottle over in the process, ‘is there any part of you that I should stay away from?’

‘Oh no,’ Victor smirked, ‘you can touch whatever you want.’

Yuuri looked like he was going to die of shame.

‘I meant on your face! N-Not like! I didn’t mean…’

‘It’s okay,’ Victor laughed, ‘I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.’ Victor apologised out of courtesy and not because he meant it. Yuuri turned back towards the table and went about checking his supplies, pouring a little of this into that and Victor could see the top of his ears were red. His scent still hung very thick and heavy in the space between them and as Victor took a seat on the stool he prayed that the man wouldn’t notice the effects he was having on his body.

‘We’ll need to matt your hair so it’s less recognisable,’ Yuuri was mumbling.

‘Do whatever you need to do,’ Victor smiled as Yuuri turned back. He’d composed himself now and leaned down to begin his work. Each time he touched Victors skin, even with just a brush sent a shiver running up and down Victors body. At one point Yuuri got so close to Victors face, while painting some kind of vein or something that Victor subconsciously leaned forward and inhaled his scent. He thought he was being discrete but Yuuri instantly backed away and when Victor opened his eyes the other boy was blushing furiously.

‘Sorry,’ Victor said on impulse, though he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. He watched with a soft smile as Yuuri’s ears turned red under his gaze and the boy kept his giant brown eyes on the makeup in his hand.

‘It’s okay,’ he mumbled and dipped his brush into something else. Victor couldn’t wipe the fond smile off his face as Yuuri leaned forward again and continued his work. Victors eyes were trying to catch Yuuris despite him being so close to his face. It was a wonderful feeling. The brush was like a gentle caress across his cheek, starting at the base of his ear, near his hairline. It glided smoothly across his skin, cool and calculated and as Victor watched a small furrow appeared on Yuuris face as his flush disappeared. He was losing himself in his work again and it was beautiful to watch.

Soon Yuuri straightened up and took a step back, examining his work from afar before turning back to the table with all his makeup on it. There were bottles of all different shapes and sizes and the smells that prickled the air were curious, especially when mixed with the dust and damp of the warehouse scent. Yuuris beautiful smell of Vanilla and syrupy goodness cut through it all like a beacon of light in a dark night.

‘Do you still skate?’ Victor asked, wanting desperately to continue conversation, to learn about the boy. Yuuri was holding bits of prosthetic skin up to the light and Victor realised they’d been pre-made so they wouldn’t have to do all the zombie makeup from scratch.

Yuuri was a very organised person. Victor took a mental note.

‘Some rinks in some countries won’t let an Omega skate without their Alpha’s supervision,’ he sighed and turned back towards Victor once he’d selected a prosthetic. ‘Unfortunately Japan is one of those countries.’

‘Really?’ Victor frowned, Russia didn’t have those kinds of restrictions. Neither did America. ‘Do you skate when you travel?’

‘I-’ Yuuri glanced around nervously for a second, the prosthetic still in his hand. ‘Yes, sometimes I slip out and go for a skate.’ He turned to gaze at Victor with wide brown eyes as if trying to judge his reaction and Victor beamed at him.

‘You know, I wanted to become a dancer,’ he shared and Yuuri stared at him, his mouth falling open slightly. ‘When I presented as an Alpha I knew I couldn’t but I still go into the studios and practice when no one is around.’

‘I did ballet and a little pole dancing,’ Yuuri said quickly, flushing a little as he said it. ‘I loved it, I’ve done it since I was a child what kind of dancing do you do?’

‘Oh ballet, hip hop, tap and I took street for a little while too,’ Victor had never said this in any of his interviews. Though he was definitely going to have to ask Yuuri for a demonstration of the pole dancing some time. He decided not to bring it up and risk flirting too much and looking like a creep. Victor watched as Yuuri drunk the information in, his features in awe of the information he was receiving.

‘Wow,’ he mumbled as he stepped forward, pressing the cool prosthetic piece around Victors’ right eye and head, ‘seems we both like to live vicariously.’

Victor hummed his agreement and stopped speaking so Yuuri could concentrate with the piece around his eye. He tried to study the face of the attractive Japanese man. The way his skin looked smooth and the way his eyes would ghost over any little touch to Victors’ skin.

It felt like no time at all before the boy was ushering Victor to stand up.

‘I need you to keep your mouth and eyes closed,’ he said as he turned an airbrush on and tested it against his own messy makeup ridden hand first before turning to Victors face. The Alpha nodded his understanding and took a deep breath as he shut off all access to his body from the air brush. The first jet of air caused him to jump in surprise but once the pressure was set he focused only on breathing during the short bursts that it wasn’t on.

‘You’re nearly done,’ Yuuri said standing back and Victor opened his eyes to gaze at him. There was a timid smile on his face that Victor was curious to ask about but kept silent. Instead Yuuri turned back towards the table and mixed some kind of grey mixture into some fake blood. ‘Now we need to disguise your hair. This should rinse out easily enough,’ he brought the airbrush back up having plugged the new mixture into it and Victor closed his eyes again.

It didn’t take as long as Victor expected to have his hair covered by the Omega. He opened his eyes finally and turned towards the mirror and gasped. He looked unrecognisable. He also looked hideous and he felt a little sulky at the thought, he wanted to be beautiful in front of the Omega. It was all worth it though to turn back towards Yuuri and see the happy little expression adorned on his features.

‘What do you think?’ he asked his voice tinged with excitement.

‘I look hideous,’ Victor laughed, the scent of the makeup on his face was blocking most of Yuuris scent now. It made it easier to focus but Victor was a little disappointed. He liked the Omegas scent.

‘I’m glad you liked it,’ Yuuri smiled as he turned away shyly to wipe his hands clean.

‘What will you be doing while we’re chasing people?’ Victor asked and Yuuri turned back with a smile.

‘Well the staff get to test the first run through which will be happening soon, so I’ll be coming through it as a player then I’ll be taking a quick break. Some of the players have paid extra to have some makeup done before they leave for the zombie disco happening across the street after.’

‘A zombie disco?’ Victors eyes lit up and Yuuri nodded.

‘It’s only really for the players but…’ he hesitated and shuffled on his feet, ‘you’re welcome to come?’

‘I can’t,’ Victor sighed, ‘we need to be up early tomorrow to fly back to Russia.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuri made a noise and Victors heart broke. It was the noise of a rejected Omega.

‘But,’ Victor quickly reached forward, his hand gently touching Yuuris arm. The Omega gazed up at him a little shocked at the contact but Victor held it. ‘If you wanted, you could come back to the hotel with us, we usually have a few drinks there then head to bed.’ Yuuris eyes widened and his face started to turn red and Victor suddenly realised what he’d asked, ‘oh but I mean you don’t have to stay the night with me,’ he laughed letting go of Yuuri and putting his hands up. ‘I will pay for your taxi back, I just wanted to spend a bit more time with you.’

‘I-I,’ Yuuri’s mouth opened and shut a few times then someone came into the room. The guy was massive, he towered over Victor and he glared down at him.

‘Yuuri you okay? This guy giving you trouble?’

‘N-no Iain, don’t worry about it,’ Yuuri stumbled as Victors jaw dropped. The guy looked like the most terrifying zombie he’d ever seen, his size playing a huge part in it. This was very obviously the Zomboss who had been mentioned earlier.

‘Alright then, we need you,’ the zombie ushered Victor from the room and with one final gaze over his shoulder he saw Yuuri smiling and waving at him. ‘All the zombies are gathering for a briefing and you’re one of the last.’

As Victor came out he could see the other Russian crew and zombies gathering in a circle, being handed a headband. He took his and placed it on his head, adjusting it to fit. The giant called Iain took out one of the fake guns and held it up.

‘When I shoot and get a direct headshot your headband will light up, vibrate and make a noise, that’s your cue to die.’ He gazed around him in the circle, ‘if you can’t fall to the ground then simply stagger back and fall against a wall.’

Around the warehouse employees were calling to each other, shouting instruction and music and sound effects were being set up. Victor could feel his skin prickle with excitement and one gaze at Yuri told him that the young blond felt the same.

From one of the sound boxes in the distance a siren started to sound, zombie noises filled the warehouse and the Zomboss went around the circle a few times shooting each zombie. He corrected their falling techniques to stop them hurting themselves or others and tested all the headbands were working.

‘Alright,’ he put the gun back down in a box and ushered everyone together, ‘come with me, we’re going to walk through the zones that the players will move through and I’ll deposit some of you in each section. They moved off behind him, all the Russians collecting together as a group at the back. They passed zones where other zombies had already been placed, a few of them not yet in character and chatting and waving amicably. The sight was such a contrast to their gruesome makeup that Victor found himself laughing. Others had stepped fully into character and would make the most amazing sounds and noises as they walked through. Arms outstretched and movements just like real zombies. The most amazing noises came from the zombies who could screech on an intake breath. The noise chilled Victors blood.

‘Iain,’ Yuri said catching up with the giant, ‘how do they make those noises?’

‘Ah,’ Iain chuckled, ‘it’s all done in a giant breath in.’ As he went about trying to explain how to do the noise the zombies in the group practiced. Victor tried one take and nearly choked himself into an early grave along with Yakov before deciding that this wasn’t what he wanted to do for the rest of the night. Yuri could do the noise a little but it was Mila who nailed it almost first time. Her terrifying screeches carrying easily through the echoing walls and other zombies sending theirs back, stirring the air with fantastic noises.

If Victor didn’t know any better he’d think he was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

 

Yakov and Georgie were deposited in an office room that led out to another section of the open warehouse. The other three Russians were placed just around a corner that was created using thick mesh netting hanging up from the ceiling. Victor gazed around their area. There were plenty of dark places that would only get darker the more the sun set outside the grimy windows. A pile of tyres lay against the wall to their left where the players would be rounding the corner and their section also contained what looked like lockers storing all kinds of electrical equipment.

‘The players need to solve this puzzle here,’ Iain said to Mila, ‘in order to continue, ‘here’s how you reset it.’

As he showed her that Victor caught up with Yuri about their best course of action for scaring the players.

‘One of us could come at them from over there,’ Yuri said with a smirk pointing a thumb behind him to the side of the lockers, ‘draw their attention.’

‘Good idea,’ Victor glanced around, ‘I can make myself a hide away in those tyres and then pop out when their backs are turned,’ both pleased with their set up they went about rearranging the tyres so Victor could easily hide behind them. The champion tried not to think of how many spiders there were as he practiced crouching down and jumping out on the players. They made a small parting in the tyres so he could easily see who was coming around the corner and watch them until Yuri came flying out.

Iain walked back through the warehouse as the lead zombie and notified them that the staff were beginning the practice run. Instantly the zombies in the warehouse came to life, the noises echoing off all the walls including ominous banging noises and screams. Victor took his place behind his mount of tyres. The darkest patches of this section of the warehouse had been made worse because when players walked through the doorway they were blinded by a cars full beam lights. Making sure that their perception to the dark was tanked and making sure the zombies had even better places to lurk because of it. Victor waited and watched with baited breath. In the distance he could hear the fake guns sounding their fake bullets and he licked his lips. His ambush was perfect. They weren’t meant to touch the players but he could make it look like an accident. Maybe he could get Yuuri down, land innocently on top of him and instead of biting him, just maybe a little nip?

He’d not know what hit him.

Victor grinned wickedly, his eyes gazing through the openings and his heart hammering in his chest. Then he saw them. They swore as they came through the doorway, blinded by the light. There were about eight of them and Victor watched curiously. Not one of them had glasses on and he felt his heart fall. Had Yuuri pulled out? As the group made their way closer he gazed more closely. His nose had now grown accustomed to the heavy scent of filth of the warehouse and the makeup on his face. But there, cutting through it all and very distant was the scent of vanilla and syrup like strawberries. Yet he couldn’t pick Yuuri out, they’d moved too quickly to get a good look at all their faces but he knew that Yuuri was in there. The players were dressed in black and as they rounded the corner Victor heard Yuri launch his attack. The group shouted and fired their guns, some running forward to scope out another possible attack as two remained behind, one trying to solve the puzzle and the other player watching his back. Then he heard Mila launch her attack on the two and Victor tore out right after her. The person who was covering the back of his comrade was going to be easily caught by Victor but then from the side of Victors eyes he saw another gun light up firing shots. A direct headshot was almost instant and Victor felt his headband buzz and light up. He started to slump against the lockers as he gazed over into a very smug face of the beautiful Omega. Yuuri lowered his gun but he didn’t look at all like Yuuri. Even though it was dark Victor could see him with ease, his hair had been slicked back away from his face. His glasses were gone and he wore a black hooded jacket. His brown eyes were smouldering and amused at the same time as he watched Victor slump to the ground. Despite having to play dead, Victor couldn’t take his eyes off the sexy little Omega as he rose up from his crouched position and blew fake smoke from the top of his gun. The group moved on and Yuuri threw a final smirk in Victors direction as he left with the others.

It seemed there was a lot more to this diminutive Omega than Victor first thought.

 

The entire night passed by in a blur. Some groups were just as large as the group of staff who came through to test the game, others were smaller. Some came through in pairs (clearly on dates if their scents were anything to go by) others in small teams of three or four. Victor wondered if maybe they’d have been better off playing the game for team bonding instead of volunteering for it. He quickly shook that thought out his mind because then he’d never have met Yuuri.

That thought alone made him shudder and he swallowed. He had it bad and he knew it. Even if Yuuri denied his offer to come and see him, he had to make sure that he got the Japanese mans number at least.

They changed the ambushes up a little when it got stale and swapped positions. A few hours into the game Yakov came out and swapped with Mila for the last two hours. The change added a new dynamic because Mila would always make her zombie screech noise anytime players passed through, alerting them to the approaching people.

At one point Victor scared someone so bad they forgot they had a gun and ran away from him almost crying. Yuri was getting some sick kind of satisfaction out of pulling the loudest screams from his victims and it pleased Yakov immensely to finally not have to hear the young Russian swearing. At least that’s what he told Victor in his passing as they shuffled back to their ambush spots.

It felt like no time at all when the final group was charging through the place. The zombies had been briefed that the final group of the night was to see all the zombies chasing them to exits and that’s exactly what happened. The frightened group of seven came crashing through the door and into the warehouse with at least fifteen zombies following them. The routes and the layouts were forgotten and in a mad panic all the players of the team forgot to work together. Some being backed into corners of the warehouse and having to shoot their way out.

The zombies laughed and cheered as the players finally crashed through the last stages of the game and were ushered away towards the zombie disco.

‘That was so much fun,’ Yuri laughed catching up with Victor after being separated in the final mad rush. The tiny Russian chattered about all his top moments as they made their way back towards the makeup and zombie dress zones.

Victor was only half listening as he glanced around for Yuuri who he soon spotted with his glasses perched back on his face removing the prosthetics form one of the other zombies.

‘Are you even listening?’ Yuri asked, and Victor didn’t respond. ‘You’re fucking pathetic, go get your bloody Omega then.’ He huffed and sulked away to speak with the other Russians and Victor brightened up as he walked forward. The makeup artists had come out in full force and someone else approached Victor to remove his prosthetics. Victor frowned at the small Omega girl who smiled brightly up at him and he opened his mouth trying to think of an excuse.

‘It’s okay Sarah I got him,’ Yuuri smiled standing up beside him. She gazed curiously up at him but whatever she saw in his gaze made her quickly duck away leaving Victor all to Yuuri.

‘Yuuri!’ Victor called stepped forward and grinning brightly, ‘you didn’t wear your glasses when you were shooting at me.’

‘Oh,’ he laughed lightly as he directed Victor to one of the chairs, ‘well no they get in the way when I’m playing so I usually take them off and put my contacts in but I hate wearing them.’

‘You look good with your hair slicked back,’ Victor grinned up at him, noticing how it was still slicked back away from his forehead but a few strands had come undone due to the heat and bodies collected in the area. The scent of sweat was suffocating but Yuuris scent still cut through it all.

‘T-thanks,’ he mumbled, blushing a little as he turned away to pluck a few baby wipes from a tub on the table. Victor watched every little movement trying to work out when to bring up his request.

‘I’ll start by wiping this off then I’ll use the glue remover to get rid of the prosthetic,’ he said as he turned back nodding to the makeup wipes in his hands. Victor nodded and Yuuri set about removing as much as he could with the wipes. Victor shivered as the first makeup wipe was dragged over his skin. Despite his suppressants he could almost feel his body reaching out to Yuuri, reacting to him. He wasn’t sure if it was obvious or not until the person beside him gave him a weird look. Victor tried to analyse what was going on, but it was difficult when nothing like this had ever happened to him before. A curious glance up at Yuuri and he spotted the faint dusting of red on the Omegas cheeks. His scent became stronger too as if it were reacting to Victors and that made the Alpha part of Victor incredibly happy.

‘I-em, I’ll j-just get the um…’ he didn’t finish before he quickly turned away from Victor towards the table. They were turning heads now, the attraction was in the air for all to smell and it looked like it made Yuuri uncomfortable but Victor didn’t care at all.

‘Jesus, get a room you two,’ Phichit laughed as he came through the crowed handing Yuuri a tub of something.

‘P-Phichit,’ Yuuri squeaked at him. The noise was adorable and Victor grinned when he heard it. His little Omega was so cute.

_His?_

Whoa, that thought had come out of nowhere.

Yuuri wasn’t Victors.

Not yet anyway.

Yuuri quickly turned back to Victor and clearly tried to focus on his work, shoving his glasses adorably back up his nose as he dipped a brush inside the tub that Phichit had handed him and proceeded to gently remove the prosthetic from Victors face.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor hadn’t anticipated his voice to come out as susurrant as it had and it made the Omega shiver slightly, ‘did you think about my proposal? Would you like to have a few drinks with me tonight before I go back to Russia?’

‘I-um,’ Yuuris face was heating back up again. Victor watched the flush climbing up his neck from his black t-shirt and spill out across his cheekbones as he stepped away with the unsightly prosthetic in his hand.

‘That would be a yes,’ Phichit provided from their left.

‘Phi-Phicit!’ Yuuri rounded on his friend and Victor realised he maybe hadn’t spoken as quietly as he thought.

‘Come on Yuuri, you’ve not taken a night off in ages, I know how to clean and pack your stuff the way you like it,’ the small man rolled his eyes, ‘go and _enjoy_ yourself.’  

Victor didn’t miss the innuendo dripping from his voice and neither – apparently – did Yuuri who spluttered adorably at his friend.

‘Tell me Yuuri,’ Victor worked hard to make his voice sound as seductive as possible, ‘when was the last time you _enjoyed_ yourself?’

‘Oh, my god,’ Yuuri gasped rounding on Victor with a look of horror on his face. Phichit grinned at his side leaning forward and dropping an arm lazily over Yuuris shoulder.

‘He’s not been out to _enjoy_ himself for a long time,’ Phichit laughed, ‘in fact I don’t think he’s ever _enjoy-‘_

 _‘OH MY GOD PHICHIT STOP TALKING!’_ Yuuri threw a dirtied rag at his friend who laughed and went back to his work. Yuuri was stood rooted to the spot unable to look at Victor with the biggest and cutest blush that could ever belong on a face.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor chuckled, ‘please I promise to look after you. You don’t need to stay, you don’t need to _enjoy_ yourself with me,’ Victor chuckled, ‘just let me speak with you away from everyone else.’

He was aware there were loads of extra attentive ears around them. The last thing he needed was any news paper picking this up. He also wanted to ask Yuuri what Phichit had meant by his earlier comments, wondering if it were at all possible for this gorgeous Omega to be a virgin? Or if he’d just picked up the banter wrong. 

‘O-okay,’ Yuuri mumbled, ‘but I need to help the other zombies first,’ he handed Victor another baby wipe unable to meet his eyes as Victor took the rest of the makeup off as best he could with it.

‘Yuuri you go,’ Phichit said again, ‘we can get through the rest here.’ It seemed the rest of the staff agreed and before they knew it Yuuri was practically being shoved into the group of Russians with a bag of necessities. The Omega looked too terrified to dispute, he seemed to have clamped up and Victor could almost smell the distress on him.

‘Yuuri,’ he mumbled as he allowed the other Russians to walk in front of him outside to where a taxi was waiting. ‘Relax, I won’t let anything happen to you,’ he tried his best to direct his scent, easing soothing pheromones into the air around them. It seemed to work and Yuuri relaxed a little as they fell behind.

‘Thanks,’ he muttered, ‘I just… I’ve been told to go and see other Alphas before but…’ he shrugged, ‘it never really went well so I’m a bit apprehensive.’

‘They didn’t hurt you did they?’ Victor could already feel himself getting worked up, protective and angry. Yuuri must have scented the change because he quickly corrected it.

‘No, no! Just blind dates but they were boring. There wasn’t much chemistry,’ he shrugged and Victor instantly relaxed.

‘I had the same issue,’ he said and Yuuri turned to gaze up at him. ‘I’ll explain in a second,’ he mumbled low enough for Yuuri to hear and waved Yakov and the others away with a call saying they’d get their own taxi back to the hotel. As the first taxi slipped out of sight, Victor and Yuuri slipped into the next available one.

‘Anyway,’ Victor settled back against the seat with Yuuri sitting to his left. ‘I was getting set up on all kinds of dates in my early twenties, most of them women.’ He scowled and shook his head, ‘it took Yakov a couple of months before he realised and then the next few dates were men.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuris voice sounded a little breathless and Victor turned to gaze at him. He seemed fully invested in Victors story so the Russian continued. Not many people knew about his sexuality, everyone often just assumed he was Bisexual because he’d been pictured with both men and women.

‘The men were better, I tried being with other Alphas before… Chris you know Chris?’ Victor asked and Yuuri swallowed nodding his head. Something akin to jealously flaring his nostrils and Victor gave a content smirk at the reaction. ‘Well I realised how incompatible two male Alphas were, not from lack of trying of course, we agreed we’d get married if no one else took us by the age of 25. It wasn’t meant to be however and the other Alphas I tried to date I never got on as well as I did with Chris. Betas were better but…’ he shrugged, ‘I never clicked with any of them. I never found scents appealing from anyone and I started to think I was defective then…’ he paused and spared a glance at Yuuri who was still listening, ‘then I met you.’

‘M-me?’ he shuffled in his seat looking uncomfortable but his scent was getting stronger, thicker in the air between them as if enticing Victor onwards.

‘Yeah, I never had someones scent hit me so badly before,’ he mumbled, ‘even now I can feel it drawing me in.’ He turned and gazed into those wide brown eyes. ‘I dunno if you noticed that I nearly collapsed when I walked into the makeup room?’

‘I-um,’ Yuuri blinked, blushing and glancing down at his hands which were sitting folded on his lap.

‘Well I did and it was because of you Yuuri,’ Victor smiled at him.

‘Oh um… th-thanks,’ he muttered. Victor heard the taxi driver grumble that it was their stop. Victor tipped him as they stepped out into the night air once again. The hotel was directly in front of them, rising up into the darkened sky and Victor was pleased that this time he’d paid a little extra for a nicer room.

‘If it’s okay with you, I want to shower and change before I meet the others for a drink, you’re welcome to sit in my room and talk to me through the door?’ he grinned down at the beautiful Omega and Yuuri flushed.

‘U-um, I don’t want to be a bother?’

‘Nonsense,’ Victor laughed waving him off with a flick of his wrist. ‘You’re not a bother at all.’

Without waiting for a proper reply Victor pretty much ushered Yuuri towards the elevators and gazed at his reflection once they were inside. He looked awful. There were still traces of the makeup on his skin and his hair was still matted by whatever concoction Yuuri had created.

‘God I look terrible,’ Victor huffed and he heard Yuuri chuckle behind him. The sound was oddly endearing and he turned to see the shorter man flushing a little.

‘It does make you a little less intimidating,’ he said and Victor pouted.

‘I’m not intimidating,’ he huffed.

‘Not at all Mr Five Time World Champion and Record Holder,’ Yuuri sassed and rolled his eyes. Victor contemplated that and figured that if he’d been in Yuuris position he’d be a little intimidated too. It made his stomach drop. He didn’t want Yuuri to have any kind of fear or reservations.

‘Yuuri,’ he started when the doors opened onto his floor. He let Yuuri walk out first and continued as they walked down the hall. ‘I know that I have medals and titles, but I want you to be comfortable with me.’

It wasn’t uncommon for the theme of ‘love at first sight’ to happen in the dynamics world. Especially between an Alpha and Omega. Some even got married after only being together for a month or so. The marriage didn’t mean as much, it was just a ceremony for family, it was the bonding that really sealed the deal between the two and only Alphas and Omegas could bond each other.

Yuuri didn’t reply to his comment and Victor sighed, if he couldn’t get Yuuri to relax maybe a glass of wine would? He opened the door to his hotel room and held the door open for the Omega. There was a very primal part of his brain that wanted Yuuris scent in his room, on his sheets as he fell asleep that night.

‘You can sit on the bed if you want,’ Victor smiled as he collected a few of the things he’d need to scrub up well in the shower, ‘I won’t be long.’ Yuuri glanced around and hesitantly perched on the edge of the bed.

‘You have a nice room,’ he smiled, ‘wish we could afford places like this when we went travelling.’

‘This is maybe a bit forward of me but if we’re ever in the same place, you’re welcome to spend the night with me,’ Victor smiled as Yuuri put his bag on the floor, trying to take up as small a space as possible. He flushed a little at the comment and quickly shook his head.

‘Oh no, I don’t want to put you out,’ he quickly said and Victor frowned. Wine. He walked across the room and opened the mini bar pulling out a bottle and sitting it down on the cabinet.

‘Yuuri you’re not putting me out, I want a chance to get to know you,’ he smiled over his shoulder as he poured the two glasses and turned to hand one to Yuuri. He had every intention of taking his into the shower with him.

‘Oh ah, um th-thank you,’ Yuuri quickly drained half the glass of wine and Victor blinked at him.

‘You like your wine,’ he commented.

‘Not really, I hate alcohol,’ he made a face down at the glass then polished the rest off.

‘I hope you’re not drinking because I make you uncomfortable,’ Victor sighed.

‘N-Not really, you um…’ he shook his head, his glasses sliding down his nose a little and he quickly shoved them back up his face with his index finger. ‘You don’t make me uncomfortable per say.’

‘What do I make you then?’ Victor asked with a smile.

‘I’m going to need a little more wine before I can answer that question,’ he mumbled as he flushed furiously. Victor had never filled a glass up so quickly in his life. Yuuri looked content to have the full glass handed back to him and quickly went about drinking it.

‘You’re attractive, um,’ he sighed and Victor felt affection flood into him for the little Omega. Yuuri thought he was attractive! ‘I’ve er, looked up to you all my life- oh god,’ he mumbled his hand coming up to cover the embarrassed flush on his face.

‘Don’t hide your beautiful face from me,’ Victor scolding moving in close and gently prying Yuuris hand from his face. The wide brown eyes blinked up at him and he could scent something else off the Omega. Embarrassment and arousal. They were mixing beautifully in his hotel room and it was having an adverse affect on the Alpha part of Victors brain.

‘I-I sorry,’ Yuuri recoiled slightly, ‘I probably still stink of the warehouse.’

It was true, that he was still wearing the clothes from the warehouse and the scent that coated his skin was the same sweaty damp smell from the warehouse they’d been in. Now that Victor had his attention drawn to it he frowned. He didn’t like Yuuri smelling like other peoples sweat and the urge to scent him was overwhelming. Victor swallowed back the urge and his eyes flickered to the door of his bathroom.

‘You could always shower with me?’ he asked, his voice dropping a few octaves lower. The effect was instant, Yuuri’s head snapped back and his eyes went wide a beautiful flush flourishing across his cheeks.

‘Sh-shower with you?’ he gasped and Victor smirked when the scent of his arousal increased. It was toxic.

‘Yes, it would save the hot water bill for the hotel and save us time,’ Victor cooed as he leaned in. Yuuri struggled a little but eventually found himself half lying back on Victors bed. He lifted his glass of wine between them like a shield and Victor chuckled.

‘Come little Omega, live dangerously for once,’ he smirked, ‘don’t you want to _enjoy_ yourself?’

‘I-oh god,’ Yuuri cleaned his second glass of wine and found himself nodding slightly. The scent of his arousal was now mixing the room and Victor could feel himself stirring in response.

‘Good,’ Victor leaned back and stood back up. He made a show of removing his shirt up over his head watching Yuuris eyes when he could. The Omega was breathing heavy, his blush still heavy on his face and his tight black pants not doing much to hide his growing bulge. Victor licked his lips, aware his own arousal would be growing in the air around them. He reached down and Yuuris eyes followed his movements. He popped the top button on his jeans and slowly unzipped them. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and his boxers and watched as Yuuris adams apple bounced as he swallowed thickly.

Victor turned away from him and sat down on the bed so he could more easily remove them. Yuuri watched closely as Victor pulled the pants down and off, the boxers going with it until his half hard member was on show and scenting the air with thick Alpha pheromones causing the Omega to whimper. As far as Alpha sizes went, Victor was just above average. With the added extra of his knot he stood comfortably at around eight and a half inches when erect. Omegas were usually much smaller than that but there were several other things that made male Omegas more attractive to a mate than what size they were.

‘You can’t go in the shower like that Yuuri,’ Victor chuckled as his eyes grazed over the diminutive form on his bed. Yuuri was still leaning back, propped up on his elbows and his eyes were still gazing at Victors member. The Omega licked his lips and Victors eyes followed the little flick of his tongue, his member hardening a little more fully at the motion.

‘I um… I- c-can you not look?’ he mumbled his face flushing again but his eyes still not leaving Victors member.

‘Okay,’ Victor chuckled, before leaving though he rolled over towards Yuuri watching the boys startled eyes widen a fraction more as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss against his lips. ‘I’ll get the water to the perfect temperature.’

With that Victor slipped off the bed, the ghost of Yuuris lips still against his own and made his way into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and selected a heat that was just a tiny bit above warm for him. It was a known fact Omegas loved boiling hot water when they bathed. Alphas? Not so much, so Victor tried to turn the water to as high a temperature as he could stand and quickly washed the grime from his hair and face.

A few minutes passed when the shower door slid open and Victor shook the water from his eyes as he turned to gaze at the figure. He wasn’t quite prepared for how stunning the Omega would look. Yuuri was clearly embarrassed, the alcohol having not done its job properly yet. His slightly tanned skin was pulled tight over a beautiful body that curved to perfect hips (normal for an Omega) and slightly bigger thighs. It was obvious that Yuuri still carried out a regular work out routine. His nipples were a little darker against his skin standing perked and at attention as was his cock which looked to be the perfect size for an Omega. Victor tilted his head curiously, betting he could easily swallow him down without gagging and Yuuri quickly tried to cover himself.

‘Don’t,’ Victor whispered, taking his hands gently and pulling him closer. His glasses were gone now but it seemed he had no problem seeing things up close, his eyes focusing instantly. ‘You’re so beautiful Yuuri,’ Victor cooed against his skin, nuzzling his nose down into the unmarked scent gland on his neck. Yuuri whimpered and titled his head back, now clearly at the Alphas mercy as Victor began to press lazy kisses to his gland pulling his scent out into the steamy shower room. With each kiss and flick of his tongue Yuuri melted more firmly against him, relying on Victors arms to keep him upright and steady.

The Omega started to make the most delicious noises, little groans pulling from his lips with each swipe of Victors tongue and press of his lips against his skin. Victor was practically lapping at the scent flowing from the Omegas scent gland. It was sweet and it did remind him of some kind of syrup. Though now he was torn between a strawberry taste or a blueberry flavour, he wasn’t fully sure but he loved it all the same. The scent was thick on his tongue and invading his mouth and nostrils until he was drunk on it. As a result he’d become fully hard, his member pulsing between his legs. Yuuris cock pressed against his thigh as Victor pulled the Omega closer against him, his hands running down the arched back and towards the ass that he’d been visualising since seeing Yuuri in those tight leather pants.

‘ _Vic-ah_ ,’ Yuuri groaned, he rubbed himself up against Victor and the Alpha growled contently. His ass was perfect, firm but still a lot more meat on it than that of a toned athlete. Victor ran his hands over it and gently massaged each cheek in his hands, the Omega moulding helplessly against him at the feeling.

‘When was the last time?’ Victor whispered in his ear, finally tearing himself away from the deliciously unmarked gland on Yuuris neck and grazing his teeth against the shell of his ear instead. ‘When was the last time you had someone Yuuri?’

‘ _Ahh_ ,’ Yuuri moaned, his member rubbing against Victors leg in a dirty grind.

‘Hmm?’ Victor pushed. He wanted an answer, something that Phichit had said earlier still stood out to him and Victor needed to know before proceeding any further.

‘I _-ahh_ ,’ Yuuri groaned and Victor stilled his hands a little to try and give the Omega a chance to answer, ‘I um.’

Victor pulled back and gazed down into the beautiful flushed face of the Omega. His hair had come loose and some strands were gently framing his slightly rounder face. His big brown eyes were staring intently to a place on Victors shoulder and his hands were pressed against Victors chest.

‘You can tell me,’ Victor cooed, working hard to scent the air with something more relaxing than just his blatant arousal.

‘ _I’ve never…_ ’ Yuuri shook his head, ‘not with anyone… before.’ His voice came out in a small whisper followed immediately by a massive blush across his face. Victor sighed happily. Though he wouldn’t have been jealous and certainly there were no rules or laws to prevent Omegas from being with partners, in fact it was very common they’d find one for their heat. But there was just something about the thought that no one else had seen his little Yuuri like this that gave him great satisfaction. That thought came suddenly with the realisation that he didn’t want anyone else ever to see Yuuri like this except him.

‘Are you sure?’ Victor asked, ‘that you want me to be the first?’

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for his answer. He was asking consent, consent to continue but also consent for Yuuri to trust him and know that the Alpha would absolutely not do anything to hurt him. Yuuri continued to stare at that point on Victors shoulder, his blush still evident on his face and he very slowly nodded. His big brown eyes gazing up to meet with Victors.

‘I’ve never wanted anyone else before,’ he mumbled, ‘I – ah,’ he dipped his gaze back down to Victors chest again, ‘used to imagine you… I had a big crush on you when I was learning to skate.’

‘ _Yuuri_ ,’ Victor cooed at the revelation, watching the entire blush spread down across the Omegas chest. It was clear the wine was helping to loosen Yuuris tongue at least. ‘That’s so sweet! You used to think of me when you jerked off?’ Victor knew he’d embarrass Yuuri by voicing it out loud and it was exactly what he wanted. The Omega quickly nuzzled into Victors shoulder with a squeak of indignation at his words. That beautiful embarrassed scent was back, filling the shower room between them and making Victor rumble with happiness. Why embarrassing the beautiful Omega brought him so much joy he’d probably never know.

‘Is it just for generic getting off or did you think of me during your heats too?’ Victor pressed and Yuuri shook his head against his chest.

‘Vic-Victor! Y-you can’t just _ask_ stuff like that.’ Yuuri mumbled against Victors wet skin. The steam of the shower was keeping them warm despite them standing away from the worse of the running flow.

‘I just did,’ he chirped happily.

Yuuri made a noise against his skin and mumbled something incoherent.

‘What was that?’ Victor asked, pinching his ass cheek playfully and earning a yelp as the Omega tried to squirm away out of reach and into the flow of water.

‘B-Both!’ he called, shaking the water from his eyes, sending his silky dark hair in all directions.

‘Mmmm,’ Victor could feel the satisfied part of his inner Alpha growl in content at his words. That such a beautiful Omega had thought of him in that way. Had touched himself thinking about him, thinking about Victor being inside him while he was in heat. Filling him up and taking him apart piece by piece. ‘I’ll try and not disappoint you.’ He pulled the Omega back against him, this time Yuuris back was pressed against his chest and Victor let his hand drop down over his body. Yuuri gasped at the touch and let his head fall back against Victors shoulder. Soon Victors hand found its target, tracing a finger up and down Yuuris length before taking it fully into his fist and pumping it. Yuuri bucked into the hold and moaned loudly. His toes curling in the discarded water of the shower. The scent of his arousal was now in full bloom and Victor realised that it contained less of the Vanilla scent like this and much more of the sugary sweet scent. He’d heard of this happening and apparently it was to do with the slick that Omegas produced when they were aroused. With that thought in mind Victor let go of Yuuris length to grab his hips and turn him around. The Alpha dropped to his knees so that the Omegas length was directly in front of his face and he gazed up innocently towards him. Yuuris eyes had gone wide, his mouth fallen open in shock and arousal at the sight and Victor smirked. Placing his hands on either side of the Omegas hips and guiding him forward so that he was nuzzling into the nook between the Omegas length, balls and inner thigh.

‘Can I?’ he asked, sparing another glance up at that beautiful face. The water from the shower was spraying across his back but his body had gone numb to the temperature already. The Omega quickly nodded and Victor smirked to himself. If he’d been wearing his glasses they’d likely have fallen off his face, he’d nodded that hard.

Speaking of hard.

Victor leaned back and lapped his tongue around the head of Yuuris cock, earning a beautiful moan from the man before plunging down and swallowing the entire length into his mouth. Yuuri braced himself on the tiled wall with his elbows and Victor used his hold on Yuuris hips to stop the Omega snapping them forward and choking him. Yuuri couldn’t have been any bigger than five and a half inches so once Victor worked him passed his gag reflex he easily deep throated the little Omega.

‘ _Vic-ah! Victor_!’ he gasped. Victor looked up just in time to see the Omegas head fly back, mouth open and a beautiful moan escaping it. One of Victors hands slid away from his hold on his hip and around the back, gently teasing down the crease of his ass. Soon his finger found the thick coating of slick being produced by the Omega and Victor wriggled the finger towards the Omegas entrance. Yuuri gasped and pressed back against the finger, clearly giving Victor all the consent he needed before he plunged it easily inside. As he did so he pulled off the Omegas weeping cock and lapped heavily at the head. The beading pre-cum tasting like a sweet victory before he plunged all the way back down to take him fully again.

‘ _Victor_!’ he gasped, his hips jerking forward a little as Victor removed his finger and sent two straight back in.

‘ _F-fuck_ ,’ he gasped then said something else in another language which Victor could only assume was Japanese. ‘ _I’m go-gonna_ ,’ he dropped a hand to Victors hair, fisting it gently and Victor watched as his brown eyes squeezed shut. Victor pulled back on his length and sucked harshly feeling the Omega release inside. Yuuri came with a gasp, his hand tightening in Victors hair and his whole body jerking violently. Victor swallowed down everything he could, only a few bits escaping his mouth that he wiped with his hand after letting Yuuris wilting member go. The Omega was turning boneless and Victor stood up to help support him as he panted, trying to come down from his high.

‘So beautiful,’ Victor cooed in his ear, stopping to nibble gently at his earlobe again. Yuuri didn’t move or say anything for a minute or two, simply trying to even out his breathing. Victor had removed his fingers from the Omegas ass but was casually tracing the entrance of it, as if in promise of what he might do. Omegas recovery periods were something of a miracle and though they were insatiable during heats, outside of them they’d usually be good after two orgasms. Soon Yuuri was pressing back against his fingers and Victor chuckled.

‘Ready to go again so soon?’ he asked with a teasing tone. Yuuris hand came up to grip his forearm for support and he turned to gaze up at him with massive brown eyes.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ he said so clearly that Victor choked on his own retort, his arousal twitching at the idea.

‘O-okay,’ he nodded breathlessly because he wasn’t sure what else to do and reached over to turn the shower off. If he was going to fuck Yuuri for his first time he didn’t want it to be in a shower. The Omega deserved a warm bed where he could be wrapped up and taken care of afterwards. That was the Alpha part of Victor telling him this. Victor led Yuuri out of the shower, amused at the fact the Omega was half hard already again. He peeled one of the giant white fluffy towels off the wall and draped it over the Omegas shoulders causing him to chuckle.

‘I can take care of myself,’ he huffed.

‘Indulge me,’ Victor laughed back, ‘my inner Alpha wants to do this for you.’

Yuuri rolled his eyes but otherwise nodded, letting the taller man lead him back through to the bedroom. Victor quickly towelled his own hair so that it wouldn’t be dripping down onto Yuuris face and let Yuuri perch on the edge of his bed.

There were tiny water droplets on the Omegas cheeks and his hair was still wet. Smiling to himself, Victor turned around and picked up a comb. Letting his own towel fall to the floor as he crawled onto the bed behind Yuuri. The Omega followed him curiously with his eyes until he was out of sight and Victor proceeded to drag the comb through Yuuris wet hair. The Omega stilled at the feeling and then instantly relaxed with a content sigh. Victor continued to comb it through, pulling it back into the look that Yuuri had worn when he was shooting at Victor in the warehouse. The comb slid through his silky hair with ease and in the mirror at the far end of the room Victor could see that Yuuri had closed his eyes, leaning back into his touch. It only took another minute before the low rumbling noise started in Yuuris chest and vibrated out into the room. The Alpha melted at the purring noise the Omega was creating and Yuuri seemed too content to be embarrassed at the sound. It made Victor beyond happy.

Nothing was said, instead the sound of Yuuris purring intensified, chasing away the silence but creating a new system in its wake. One where words could easily break the spell and Victor would not let that happen. He continued to play with and comb Yuuris hair until his legs started to cramp from being in the same position for too long and he shivered with the cool air on his naked body.

‘S-sorry,’ Yuuri gasped as he leaned further back so that his towelled body was pressed against Victors chest. Victor finally let go of the comb and brought his arms around to hug the warm body through the thick towel.

‘For what?’ he asked, listening to the purring noise slowly dying away and making a mental vow to make it his new life objective to pull that noise from him whenever he could.

‘You’re cold and ‘m being selfish,’ his words were slurred with sleep and Victor sighed, nuzzling into his neck. The Omega obediently presenting his throat to the Alpha, submitting and Victor melted against him at the motion.

‘I can just curl up with you to heat me up,’ Victor chuckled against his unmarked gland. He pressed an open mouthed kiss there that had the Omega squirming and took a moment to breath in the thick scent that the motion produced. He continued to assault the gland, swiping it with his tongue until the Omega was panting. The scent of arousal was filling the air again and Victor slowly ran his hand down Yuuris torso, slipping between the towel and his heated flesh.

‘Victor,’ Yuuri gasped and suddenly the Alpha couldn’t wait any longer. He had been denying himself, holding himself back but now he wanted to have the Omega writhing beneath him. A deep rumble gurgled from his lips and he shifted them on the bed so that Yuuri was pinned, the towel splayed open on either side of him, heated flesh hitting the cold of the room and making him gasp. Victor bore down on him from above. The sweet syrup like scent was thick in the air and Victor paused just at Yuuris lips.

‘Yuuri,’ he breathed against them, then it was the Omega who made a move. He reached up with a hand, sliding around the back of Victors neck and locking it into the shorter hair at the back of his head, dragging him down for a kiss. Their lips met and instantly they opened up against each other. Yuuris breath and scent flooded Victors mouth until he couldn’t think through his own arousal and need.

‘Please Victor,’ Yuuri moaned between heated kisses. Victors tongue easily infiltrating his mouth and winning a battle with Yuuris own. The moan of need didn’t go unnoticed and Victor traced his fingers down Yuuris body again. He wrapped his fingers around the Omegas thigh and hitched his leg up, his fingers sliding under him in search of his dripping entrance. It didn’t take long and Yuuri gasped as Victor restored the two fingers that had been inside him earlier. Away from the heat of the shower and the distraction of Yuuris cock down his throat, Victor could fully appreciate the searing heat inside the Omegas body. How wet he was and how easily he accepted the intrusion, like his body was gasping on it, sucking him in.

It didn’t take Victor long to find Yuuris sweet spot and he swallowed the Omegas moan with his own mouth. Yuuris entire body bucked up against him, desperate for some friction to his aching member and Victor groaned against the needy little whimpers escaping his mouth.

‘ _Vic-Vic-ah, please!_ ’ Yuuri panted, begging as they broke apart. Victor looked down into the eyes of the ruined Omega and pulled his fingers out, diving back in with a third added to the mix and watching as the brown eyes rolled up into the back of Yuuris head before he slumped down against the bed.

‘What do you want Yuuri?’ Victor asked, his voice coming out more commanding than he intended.

‘ _You_ ,’ Yuuri gasped, without hesitation and Victor pulled his fingers out and leaned away from him to reach for his side drawer. He took out a small tube of travel sized lube and a condom. He turned back to Yuuri stirring on the bed his eyes flashing at the accessories.

‘Do we really need them?’ he asked and Victor paused.

‘Well, I’m clean but-’

‘I’ve never been with anyone,’ Yuuri muttered, his face flushed with arousal and his eyes wide and commanding. ‘I don’t want my first time to be separated with latex.’

‘Are you sure?’ Victor asked, dropping the condom and lube randomly somewhere. Yuuri nodded shyly but his eyes were wide and serious.

‘What about lube?’ Victor asked and Yuuri smirked at him. The sight drove like a dagger right into Victors chest.

‘Am I not wet enough for you?’ he sassed and Victors mouth fell open, ‘it means you’re obviously not working hard enough.’

It took Victors mind a few ticks to realise what Yuuri was insinuating before he had Yuuri pinned back against the mattress and bore down on him.

‘Oh…’ he muttered, his mind short circuiting and his Alpha taking control of the situation. ‘I’m going to ruin you Yuuri Katsuki.’

‘ _Ahhh_ -‘ Yuuri threw back his head as Victor lifted his hips off the mattress and lined himself to the wet entrance of the Omega. He rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance, lubing it up before sliding inside.

‘ _Victor_!’ he gasped, writing beneath him and Victor gritted his teeth against the hot heat enveloping him and consuming him. It was like the Omega was greedily engulfing him deeper and deeper.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Victor gasped once he slid in the last couple of inches. Yuuris back was arching off the bed, his hot and heavy member bouncing on his stomach as it twitched with need between them. Once inside, Victor gave himself a moment to gather his composure. Yuuri wriggled below him and he gasped at the feeling the movement had on his erection rubbing against Yuuris walls. After a moment he leaned down and placed his forehead against Yuuri’s hearing the Omega whine and then pulled out slowly before sliding back into him. He set a pace that had the two of them coming apart at the seams and Yuuris eyes were blown wide when he glanced back up at Victor again.

‘Keep your eyes open Yuuri,’ Victor panted down at him, ‘I want to watch you come undone.’

Yuuris mouth fell open at his words, a startled moan easily escaping his lips as Victor continued his brutal pace. He snapped his hips forwards and up and Yuuri gasped as each drag of Victors cock clearly rubbed against his prostate. Victor was watching as Yuuri fell to bits in front of him. His hair which had been combed back was coming undone around his face with his own sweat and Victor knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he’d have liked. He reached down the Omegas heated body and grabbed his weeping cock, stroking it and setting a pace to match his thrusts.

‘ _Vic-ah! Victor_!’ he gasped, ‘ _I’m gonna_ -’

Yuuri threw back his head unable to keep his eyes open and moaned beautifully calling out Victors name. His nails clawing at Victors back and the muscles of his ass clenching around Victor had Victor stuttering and coming inside him.

‘ _F-fuck Yuuri_ ,’ he gasped, his orgasm ripping through him more powerfully than ever before. It took all his power not to pop his knot as he came before collapsing down into the mess that Yuuri had left on his chest and breathing heavily.

They lay panting, breathing in the after glow of their fantastic orgasm until Victor started to slip out. Yuuri made a face at the feeling and Victor quickly apologised, grabbing the towel and using it to wipe the mess off Yuuris chest first before his own.

‘I may need to go to the bathroom,’ Yuuri said with a flush and Victor felt guilty.

‘Sorry, I should have pulled out or something-’

‘No,’ Yuuri shook his head, his cheeks still flushed from their activities. ‘I wanted that, that’s why I didn’t want the condom,’ he leaned into Victors space and breathed heavily nosing against Victors scent gland. The Alpha hummed in content, happy to let the Omega rub his nose against the small gland on the side of his neck. After a few seconds Yuuri sighed and wriggled to stand up. Victor slipped off the bed and offered a hand to help haul him to his feet. He excused himself to the bathroom and Victor got rid of the towel and peeled back the covers. He would not be making it down for a few drinks. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Yuuri for the rest of the night and sleep with the precious Omega in his arms. He reached over for his phone and saw two missed calls and several text messages. He pursed his lips and grinned.

 

 **[Yakov 01:23am]** If you’re not coming down I hope you’re not doing something you’ll regret with Yuuri.

 

 **[Yakov 01:29am]** Vitya, you better take care of this one.

 

 **[Yakov 01:45am]** Don’t be late for the flight. I don’t want to drag your naked ass out of bed at 8am and embarrass you in front of Yuuri.

 

The fact Yakov wasn’t calling Yuuri ‘Omega’ was huge and Victor smiled down at his phone. His coach clearly understood how serious it was for Victor to have found anyone let alone someone like Yuuri who fit him so perfectly. He hastily typed out a reply to his coach and sent it off, setting an alarm so he wouldn’t be embarrassed by Yakov in the morning.

Yuuri opened the door to the bathroom and padded out looking around. When he saw Victor in bed, with the covers pulled to the side for him a fond smile slipped onto his face.

‘You don’t mind?’ he asked already slipping into the bed and into Victors waiting arms.

‘I’ll never mind this,’ Victor sighed contently and Yuuri stilled a little.

‘What… what happens now?’ the Omega asked in a small voice and Victor shook his head.

‘I will do everything in my power to court you Yuuri Katsuki, this was not a one time thing, not for me.’ Victor said and the Alpha part of him growled in agreement. Yuuri relaxed against him and nuzzled his nose into his neck so he could sniff at his scent gland again.

‘We will be touring the zombie game to Moscow in a couple of weeks. We will be staying there for a week or two and leaving again.’ He sighed contently and Victor grinned at the revelation.

‘Great! I have a small apartment in Moscow near one of the rinks, you can come and we can skate privately together. You’ll love Moscow, you can stay with me at my apartment too if it’s not too far away from where the game will be. I can pick you up if I need too. Yakov wont mind me transferring rinks for a couple of weeks.’

‘Are you sure?’ Yuuri asked, his voice tinged with excitement.

‘Of course not,’ Victor was beyond elated. Yakov would be over the moon that Victor had found such a prized partner and one who took a keen interest in figure skating. When no one else was around, Victor could coach Yuuri a little and ask for his advice on his programmes. Invite him to his skates. He could move in and Victor could take care of him. There was something about the Alpha part of him that made Victor very happy at this prospect.

‘That sounds lovely,’ Yuuri sighed contently, his voice slurred with sleep and possible impact of Victors scent. Victor grinned and snuggled his little Omega in, turning around to turn the light off and settling down for the night. He placed a kiss at the top of Yuuris head, revelling in his scent spread all across his room.

‘Goodnight Yuuri,’ he mumbled, falling asleep to the gentle rumblings of a soft and distant purr from the Omega in his arms.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts =D  
> Also I have another Yuri on Ice ABO fic called 'Nothing Like I Thought' it's a multi chapter fic in the work so please also go and subscribe to that!


End file.
